Procedimientos para llegar a un mutuo acuerdo
by The Emptiness
Summary: Soul y Maka estan escondiendo algo...pero con la insistencia de Liz...todos sus amigos sabran de que se trata su secreto...Song Fic...Panda...LEMON!... pasen!... :3


** Olamssss!...aqui tengo yo un song fic de Panda...(lo coloco medio emo porque pareciera que sonara Pandax~)**

**este es un one-shot...! (primero en mi vida) es lemon...ojo**

**Soul eater no me pertenece...que pena! T3T **

* * *

** ...::: ****Procedimientos para llegar a un mutuo acuerdo**** :::...**

_** PXNDX**_

El atardecer caía sobre Death City...tres chicos de unos 17 años se encontraban en dirección Asia sus compañeras...una vez que las encontraron ellas dejaron de hablar tan animadamente al darse cuenta de la presencia de sus amigos...

-Maka...-susurro Soul a su técnico- nos vamos a _casa_?-lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro...Soul- respondió Maka también con una sonrisa

**Yo se que soy poco superficial**

**Y que me manejo en la promiscuidad**

**Sí, te voy a hablar con la verdad**

**Para no perder el tiempo más**

Liz quedo mirando a sus amigos ya que hacia arto tiempo ellos andaban actuando un poco raro ya no se trataban casi nunca mal...se ponían atención...pasaban mucho tiempo juntos...pero sobre todo era que maka ya no golpeaba a Soul...

-Algo se traen entre manos...-dijo Liz

-O vamos! One-chan...no vas a empezar con lo mismo de nuevo?...-dijo su hermana

-Es verdad Liz...estas quedando como loca...-dijo Kid

- Nyajanyjaja... Un Ore-Sama como yo se habría dado cuenta hace rato no...?-dijo Black Star

**(Se que quieres, yo también**

**Te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien**

**Si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré**

**Y con elegancia yo te lo daré)**

**Se que me quieres tener**

**Y yo te prometo**

**Prometo no hablarte de amor**

La puerta del apartamento se abrió estrepitosamente y cerrándose al acto mostrando a Soul y Maka besándose apasionadamente Soul acorralo a Maka en la pared mientras bajaba sus besos y lamidas por su cuello...y sacando su polera dejándola solo en su brasier...

-S-soul! Mm ...Blair no esta cierto?...-pregunto la técnica-

-zeee...ella no esta...-dijo mientras lamia el vientre descubierto de la chica...- ella fue de paseo junto con las chicas del cabaret...-subió su cara y beso a Mala apasionadamente-...una semana para nosotros...jeje jeje

-ah..._Cool...-_susurro Maka

**Me quieres tener**

**Tu cuerpo descomunal**

**Sin indumentaria**

**Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar**

-L-Liz!-Chan...que es lo que prendes hacer?...-pregunto Tsubaki al ver a su amiga encaramada sobre una muralla tratando de alcanzar el apartamento de sus amigos

-Bájate ahora mismo de ahí!...te puedes hacer daño Liz...-le grito su técnico

-NO!...yo quiero ver que es lo que esconden esos dos!...-dicho esto Liz se resbalo de la muralla si no hubiese sido por Black Star quien la atrapo justo a tiempo se hubiera roto la cabeza...

-je jeje...que idiota eres Liz...-dijo Black Star

-mira quien habla...-respondió...-mmm...que puedo hacer para averiguar que hacen...ya se! Voy a llamar a Soul!...

**Aaahh tu nombre olvidé yo preguntar**

**Dónde vives y cómo te gusta más**

**Quiero dejar algo en claro ya**

**Deseo hacerlo todo nada más**

-mmmm...Soul!...-gemía Maka...

El albino ya con el torso desnudo cargo a Maka hacia su habitación recostándola sobre su cama y cerrando la puerta...Se abalanzo hacia ella y la beso mientras le respondia...el ambiente de la habitación estaba cargado a la excitación...de nuevo Soul comenzó a atacar el cuello de Maka...pero su celular los interrumpió

-Soul!...te están...llamando...-dijo Maka entre suspiros

-Pues...que bien...por que no pienso contestar...

El chico bajo sus besos asta sus senos los cuales beso sobre el brazier...haciendo que a Maka se le erizara la piel...una vez retirada la dichosa prenda por las manos expertas del albino comenzó a lamer, chupar, besar y morder los senos de la chica...ella se agitaba con cuanta lamida el arma le aplicaba a su cuerpo...

Realmente a Soul le encataba tener a _su_ Maka Haci lo excitaba demasiado...era lo mejor oír a Maka tan excitada sabiendo que el era el causante de esas reacciones...el_.._.era el único experto que conocía como y donde le gustaba solo el...y era _lo mejor..._

Bajo a su vientre pasando por alto aquella zona tan deseada por el...bajando asta sus muslos los cuales besaba y lamia con malicia...subió un poco su cabeza...asta sus bragas las cuales toco con la punta de su lengua...provocando que Maka se arqueara al instante...sonrío satisfecho ante tal reacción...

Saco sus bragas y hundió su cabeza en la entrepierna de ella...saboreándola lentamente...introduciendo un par de dedos dentro de ella...

-oooh!...por dios Soul!...Ha!...m-mas...-gemía desesperada Maka

**(Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber**

**Que igual y no estaré al amanecer**

**Crees que solo te quiero para una vez**

**Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien)**

**Se que me quieres tener**

**Y yo te prometo**

**Prometo no hablarte de amor**

**-**Ha!...demonios no contestan...-dijo enfada Liz...

-Ves Liz-Chan...seguramente Maka-Chan y Soul-Kun no están escondiendo nada...-dijo Tsubaki

-No...no lo creo...son demasiados obvios

-Liz...yo c-creo que si a-algo pasara n-nos habríamos d-dado cuenta- dijo Chorna

-Es verdad...-dijo Kid...

**Me quieres tener**

**Tu cuerpo descomunal**

**Sin indumentaria**

**Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar**

-_Maka...-_susurro Soul ante la acción de su técnico...cerraba los ojos y se dejaba disfrutar

La lengua experta de la técnico recorría el miembro de Soul de arriba asta abajo y aveces lo atrapaba con su boca...el Albino por su parte le encantaba y decidió acompañar los movimientos de la rubia sujetando su cabeza...

-ah! Maka me voy a correr...-dijo Soul agitado

Una sonora risa obtuvo de repuesta por parte de su Meister...mientras seguía con su acción pervertida...

**Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual, **

**Ruge mi nombre así sensual**

-Bien Maka...puedo hacerlo ya?...-pregunto el Albino a su técnico ...

-si...Soul...estuve esperando todo el día...

-pues espero...que esto sea de tu agrado..dijo mientras la besaba y era correspondido

**(Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber**

**Que igual y no estaré al amanecer**

**Crees que solo te quiero para una vez**

**Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien)**

**Se que me quieres tener**

**Y yo te prometo**

**Prometo no hablarte de amor**

-Ah!...S-soul!...mas...-gemía la rubia

El arma embistió mas fuerte el cuerpo femenino que tenia abajo...sabia que a Maka le encataba que fuera brutal con las embestidas...adquiría mas fuerza mientras besaba los senos de la chica...pero a el le gustaba jugar sobre todo con las poses que ellos realizan casi a diariario...tomo la cintura de Maka y la acorralo contra la pared donde la técnico enredo sus piernas en las caderas de Soul y comenzaron con un vaivén placentero asta que el Albino sintió como las paredes de su compañera se cerraban ante el...y eso insito a aumentar la velocidad asta llegar al tan y preciado orgasmo...un liquido blanco caía por las piernas de su compañera dando a demostrar que otra vez lo hicieron sin protección...

No era el primer orgasmo de su vida ni de la noche...ya que aun quedaba tiempo y lo iban a aprovechar al máximo como buenos "amigos" que son...

**Me quieres tener**

**Tu cuerpo descomunal**

**Sin indumentaria**

**Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar**

En el Shibussen todos los alumnos estaban en el recreo...pero cierto grupo de chicos estaba interrogando a una parejita muy peculiar...

-aaaa...Liz ya te dijimos que no pasa nada...-dijo la rubia

-si es cierto...-asintió el Albino-...aunque en algo tiene razón...

Todos los aludidos quedan mirando a su amigo...menos cierta rubia quien sonreía de una manera un tanto..._pervertida..._

-nosotros ya no somos amigos...somos novios...

-QUE!...-gritaron todos...

-si...-dijo la rubia...-y lo que hacemos es sentarnos a ver películas muy juntitos...

Dicho esto se pararon para ir a ver el mural de las misiones pero Soul se volteo para agregar algo más...

-y también hacemos el amor...-dicho esto se fue sonriendo dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos...

-LO SABIA!...-grito Liz..

_**Fin!...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Rewiev?... :3**


End file.
